Daddy Issues
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: It's Father's Day. And for Sarada that is pretty much the worst day of the year. Will Boruto be able to help or will he just make things worse? And what does the future hold for these two love birds? SaradaXBoruto Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Sarada looked on enviously through her window, as she watched children walking with their fathers everywhere. Today was her least favourite day of the year, Father's Day.

She never had a Father to give a card to or buy chocolates for. Sure some might say, 'suck it up! At least you still have a Mom.' But it hurts watching happy and complete families roaming everywhere when hers was so broken. Even the hokage had taken the day off to spend with his children.

Sarada's own Mom was called to the hospital due to an emergency situation that would take at least 2 days to solve.

Sarada decided to walk around town hoping to find something to distract herself with, but it turned out to be a worse idea than staying at home. Everywhere she looked all she saw were huge cards saying how their Father was their first love, or how important he was to them. And if not cards, there were chocolates with the same messages on them. Sarada decided to stop torturing herself and head home.

She then locked herself in her room and started to wonder if she was the reason he left. A dark trail of though her mind often took. 'Was I not good enough for him? Did he even want me in the first place? Am I the reason he left?' Sarada thought as she buried her face in her pillow and cried. She cried for the love she lost in the form of her Father, cried for feeling envious of other Father-Daughter relationships, cried cause she was left behind and most of all cried because she was hurt.

And just like that the day finally passed. 'Not for another year.' Sarada thought as she walked down the stairs. She washed her face and cringed when she looked at it, her usually stoic black eyes were now red and puffy. Her pin straight hair now resembling a nest. Seriously all that was left was for a birds head to come popping out and the image would be complete.

She reluctantly fixed her hair and face, picked up her bag and left for school. She met up with Chouchou and Iinchou on the way and watched in silence as they chatted away, well Chouchou did anyways.

Sarada knows she shouldn't be complaining, Iinchou doesn't have either of her parents and she never complains. So what right does she have, having such a wonderful Mother.

Just as she walked into class she lost her footing on some water and fell on Boruto, her crush. "Sarada! Get off you're heavy!" Boruto said trying to wiggle out from under Sarada. "Shut up Baka!" She said as she hastily got up and stuck her tongue out at him. Which he reciprocated.

They then split apart Sarada going to her friends and Boruto to his, before the home room bell rang. Sarada sat behind Boruto in class and was hence subjected to his continued whining about his fathers lack of time for his family. After 20 minutes of the same whining Sarada had had enough she slammed her hands on her desk and screamed, "Your Father is the busiest man in Konoha and he still makes time for you. What the hell are you complaining for. At least he's still alive. At least you've seen your Father once in your life, be grateful you jerk!", while the teacher was still in class, before running away with tears streaming down her face.

Boruto was shocked still due to the what had just transpired. Sure Sarada and him have had their fights but not once has she ever cried in front of him.

"Sarada!" Chouchou called out breaking Boruto out of his trance. She was about to follow Sarada but was beaten by Boruto dashing out the door. Seeing that Boruto went after her Chouchou grinned evilly, her grin being mirrored by some other members of the class. "You losers get ready to pay up!" Chouchou announced before taking her seat.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Boruto found Sarada crying on one of the swings they used to play on when they were younger. Boruto tentatively proceeded towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sarada recognised Boruto's scent and tackled him in a hug that almost toppled him over. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed her heart out.

The feeling of Boruto patting her slowly calmed her down. And soon she wasn't crying anymore just sniffling. "I'm sorry." She croaked from her spot on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too." Boruto said hugging her a little tighter and placing his Chin on top of her head. "I just... I just felt so lonely and I was so jealous that you could spend any time at all with your Father. Getting jealous of my own friends. Im such a terrible person." Sarada said as she buried her head further into his shoulder. "Wanting something you don't have makes you human. And screw your dad he doesn't know what he's missing." Boruto said stroking her head comfortingly. "And as for the lonely part. You have me... er... all of us so don't ever feel that way ok?" Boruto continued the slight blush on his face causing Sarada to giggle. "I know, dork." Sarada muttered against his chest, the blush on his face brightening at the action.

"I'm sorry again. What I said was completely uncalled for and just down right terrible. Of course you have the right to feel how you feel." Sarada said a few minutes after calming down and letting go of Boruto instead holding onto his hand as they walked around the park. "Don't worry about it. I do need to stop my tantrums though. You gave me the wake up call I needed, so thanks." Boruto replied.

"How do you know exactly what to say, all the time?" Sarada asked, curiously/randomly as she recalled all the times Boruto comforted her when they were children. "What can I say? I'm just fluent in the language that pertains to one Sarada Uchiha." Boruto said teasingly to which Sarada giggled a bit. "Thank you Boruto. For everything!" Sarada said giving him one of her rare, bright and genuine smiles which made Boruto's heart do summersaults. 'Weird.' Boruto remarked to himself before shrugging it off and continuing on the road back to school.

~~~~In The Bushes~~~~

"Naruto! Let me see!" Sakura said as she pushed her Best Friend away to get a better look at the scene in front of them. Their offsprings walking hand in hand, in a park. Sakura's eyes were literally sparkling. "I have shipped them since they were 5 years old and Boruto gave her that flower!" Sakura exclaimed happily to Hinata who looked as excited as she was about the development. Naruto on the other hand had paled a little. "No way am I going to be related to Sasuke! Boruto! Sara..." Naruto exclaimed before his screaming was muffled by Sakura's hand as she dangerously whispered death threats into his ear if he were to ruin her ship. Naruto looked to Hinata for help but she had almost the same expression on her face. Sighing in defeat he resigned to his fate and put his hands up in Surrender.

~~~~On The Way Back To School~~~~

"Did you hear something?" Sarada asked as she turned around to look behind her. "Not really." Boruto said as he continued waking towards school.

They reached the school gates and Sarada surprised Boruto by hugging him tight and whispering 'thank you' into his ear. Boruto stood there shocked stiff before his face split into a huge grin and he ran towards a blushing Sarada and put his arm around her.

As they walked into the class they saw a bunch of kids hand Chouchou money while muttering something about a stupid hug, but didn't think much of it as they were both in their own world. They sat next to each other for the whole day and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that and so on and so forth. Soon that was his unofficial place right next to Sarada.

Boruto said it was so that she would never feel lonely again but the rest of the class new better, and soon wages were made on their first kiss...


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~4 Years Later~~~~~

A lot has changed in the past 4 years like Sasuke's semi-reappearance in Sarada's lifeand Naruto becoming more regular in his sons as well. That doesn't mean that they still don't get lonely but the situation was changing for the better. Sarada was now considered one of the schools hottest girls with Long smooth legs and flowing black hair. Boruto was one of the heartthrobs his angular features and sky blue eyes drawing in girls from far and wide. But everyone knew that they were made for each other.

Our story starts with an announcement from the principal stating that it would be a free day as the Teachers were all having a conference.

As soon as the cheers curbed Chouchou looked at the most shipped pair in class, Boruto and Sarada. They were currently walking that frustrating line between friendship and relationship and had been for the past year. And today happened to be the last day any of her bets on their first kiss was valid. Chouchou sighed in frustration and near defeat before a devious plan started taking root in her head. 'This may just work.' She thought with an evil grin.

Sarada and Boruto were sitting next to each other and happily chatting away completely unaware of their scheming classmate seated behind them. They had grown closer over the last couple of years. That doesn't mean that they still didn't argue at the drop of a hat, much to the chagrin of a couple of their classmates. But they relied on each other more for everything.

Hell just a couple days ago Sarada had called Boruto at 3:00am cause she was upset and cried through the phone. 2 minutes after they had cut the call she heard a tapping on her window. She opened her curtains to find Boruto standing on her balcony. She had giggled slightly in disbelief but let him in anyways. They had spent the night cuddled up on her bed, without saying a word. No words needed to be said, the message he was giving her was clear. 'I'll always be here for you.'

Their conversation soon ended and they just sat there both drowning in their own thoughts.

Sarada knew she was in love with her Best Friend as clique as that was. She knew it wasn't just a small crush anymore. But she didn't know how he felt about her and so was scared to ask him, she didn't want to ruin their friendship after all. As for Boruto he didn't know what he felt. He knew he loved Sarada. What he didn't know was what kind of love? was it brotherly, strictly platonic or was it romantic? He was so confused. But he wasn't dumb he had some inkling of Sarada's feelings for him. He didn't know how deep they were or if they were what he thought they were but he knew there was something there.

"Alright everyone! I have a proposition. As today is a free day. How about we play a game?" Chouchou announced breaking Boruto and Sarada out of their thoughts and eliciting a loud cheer of approval from the class. "So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" She asked which got her another cheer in agreement and so it was settled.

"Ok so everyone has to write 2 truths and 2 dares and place them in these bowls. I'll play game master and ask everyone the questions in a random order by picking them up names from this bowl." Chouchou said before going around and collecting the truths and dares in different bowls. And the game was underway.

"First Inojin! Truth or dare?" Inojin didn't hesitate for a second before saying, "Dare!" "Alright, your dare is to have Namida put lipstick on you and keep it for the whole day." Chouchou announced, while giggling. Inojin paled but sighed in defeat before looking at Namida who already had her lipstick ready, a bright red Colour. Inojin groaned but stayed put. "You look like a geisha." Boruto said after she was done, laughing so hard he was crying everyone in class quickly joining him. "Ok, ok moving on!" Inojin said grumpily. "Y...*wheeze*... yes." Chouchou said laughing before coughing and continuing. "Sarada-Chan! Truth or dare?" Chouchou asked with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Dare!" She said enthusiastically. 'Too easy.' Chouchou thought evilly before announcing her dare. "Your dare Sarada-Chan is to sit in Shikadai's lap for the rest of the game." Chouchou announced causing Sarada and Shikadai to go bright red and Boruto to blink in surprise. While the rest of the class looked on with rapt attention most of them figuring out Choucho's plan and grinning evilly. Sarada glanced at Boruto only to see he looked indifferent. In a fit of anger she got up and walked over to where Shikadai was. "Are you ok with this?" She asked Shikadai softly. He only nodded in response. She then slid into his lap sitting with her back straight up and putting as much distance between them as possible. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Shikadai sighed and pulled her closer towards himself. "We have a full game to go, get comfortable." He said and Sarada visibly loosened, pressing further into him. Causing a couple people in class to wolf whistle and Boruto to stifle a growl.

He then analysed what he was about to do, confused as to why he would want to. He just shook it off and looked away only to look back when he heard Sarada laugh loudly. He caught Sarada slapping Shikadai's chest playfully as she moved his hands away from her waist where he was mostly tickling her. This time he couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.

An hour later and so far Denki had to eat a banana with its skin on, everyone now knew that Iwabe slept with a stuffed bear in a dress, and that Wasabi had a huge crush on Mitsuki, Mitsuki was a very poor belly Dancer and Sumire was an amazing singer. It was now Boruto's turn and he unsurprisingly had chosen dare. Chouchou grinned again and announced, "Boruto your dare is to make Sarada kiss Shikadai. Wow someone is an avid Shirada shipper." "Shirada?" Another classmate asked confused. "Oh you didn't know? Some people even ship Sarada with Shikadai." Chouchou replied matter of factly. Boruto looked at the two who looked at each other with red faces. Boruto then looked at Sarada's soft, pink lips and imagined them in Shikadai's. The image made him so angry all he saw was red as he picked up a red faced Sarada off Shikadai's lap and walked out of the class. Seething.

As they walked out of the class everyone broke out into cheers. Everyone figuring out the plan. While Shikadai smiled but looked at the door with sad eyes. 'You better take care of her Boruto.' He thought before he went back to celebrating with the class.

~~~~~At The Back Of The School~~~~~

Boruto was met with a punch to the shoulder when he let Sarada down. "What the hell was that?! Who gave you the right to man-handle me and take me out of the game huh?" She asked incredulously. "Why are you mad at me? Did you want to kiss Shikadai?!" Boruto half yelled. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't but that still doesn't mean I didn't want to play!" She half yelled back. "Wait you wanted to kiss him?!" Boruto actually yelled this time. "Why not? And why should you care?" Sarada yelled as she pushed him back and walking away. He froze upon hearing these words. 'Why was he upset? It's not like he was her Boyfriend or anything. It's not like her going back to him now should make me feel this bad." He thought. And that was when it hit him. "It's cause I love her." He said softly, but loud enough for Sarada to hear. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

When suddenly she felt herself being pushed against a wall. "I love you Sarada!" Boruto said happily his eyes looking directly into her own, his hand caressing her face. He saw her eyes widen before she started to tear up. "Oh shit! Sorry! I thought... I mean..." Boruto started mumbling thinking she had just rejected him, before she flung her arms around his shoulders and brought him down kissing him. The kiss was clumsy the lack of experience on both sides showing clearly but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You idiot! It took you this Long to figure that out?!" She asked as they pulled away, her tone light and full of humour. Boruto laughed before pulling her in for another kiss, this one considerably better than the previous one. He teasingly pulled at her lower lip causing her to giggle and also stifle a groan, before he ran his tongue on it. This time she gasped, and slightly pulled at his hair. Boruto was about to start peppering kisses when they were then interrupted by a cough.

They pulled away again and looked in to direction of cough only to find a mangyekyo sharingan glaring at them. "Papa!" Sarada called out surprised at his appearance. "I thought you were coming day after tomorrow!" "Yeah I thought of coming early and surprising the two of you." Sasuke said gruffly before glaring at Boruto.

Suddenly they became very aware of their position. Boruto currently had his arms around Sarada's waist her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were probably a bit swollen along with his and their hair probably looked like a birds nest.

They immediately pulled away as Sasuke continued to glare at Boruto, the latter looking as though he would pee his pants any second. Sarada then pulled Sasuke away in from the back of the school saying something along the lines of surprising Sakura. Sasuke glared at Boruto till he was out of view.

As soon as he was out of view Boruto released a huge sigh of relief before putting his hands to his lips and fist bumping into the air. He then raced back to class.

~~~~~~Back In Class~~~~~~

As Boruto entered the class, hair wilder Than usual and lips swollen, he heard many groans before picking up his bag and running out of class after sitting for a while and watching people give Chouchou money. He was just too excited and happy to be sitting in class doing nothing.

~~~~~~At The Uchiha Residence~~~~~~

Sarada had dragged a grumbling Sasuke all the way to their house. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was fuming and kept muttering things like 'I'll kill him' or 'Why Naruto's brat!'. Sarada had finally and enough and screamed at her dad outside the Uchiha Residence. "Look dad! Boruto has always been there for me. I love him and he loves me! I would love it if you could accept it but we will continue to love each other regardless! So get over it!"

Sakura came running down upon hearing the commotion and was met with her Daughter glaring at her Husband while her Husband tried to hide his astonishment. "But why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone, but I had to catch you kissing Naruto's brat. Wait does this mean you're going to adopt the Uzumaki name after marriage? The clans name will die out! What about Naruto what does he say about this and your mum what does she say?" Sakura was stunned. That was the most she had ever heard from the mysterious man and this was also the first time she had ever seen her Daughter blush so much. "M...m...marriage! Papa we just stared dating today!" Sarada said while covering her face with her hands. "Well if you look at the track record of the girls in this village then there is a high chance of the two of you getting married." Sakura finally said with a teasing smile and wink directed Sarada's way. She walked over to her glaring family and ushered them both into the house, locking them both in and putting her hands on her hips. Sarada mirrored Sasuke's expression of fear. 'We're so gonna get it' they both thought, gulping.

"Firstly! How could you make such a scene outside! We have Neighbours you know. Secondly Sarada! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said as she gave her Daughter a big hug. "He's a good boy! But we don't want any mini Boruto's or Sarada's running around ok?" She whispered and pulled away, leaving a heavily blushing Sarada behind. She then looked at Sasuke with a menacing glare. "Thirdly! How dare you try to mess with my ship! I have shipped them since I was 5 years old! And how bad is it for you to become my best friends sons Father-in-law. Hell he's your Best Friend too! Sasuke, if you mess this up then so help me god, I will stop sending you my home made food! Survive with what you get elsewhere!" Sakura said while glaring at him.

Sasuke paled a little, as much as he hated to admit it eating his wife's food was something he really looked forward to. She would send it to him through mail-nin (I know it's not a thing but pls pretend it is for now. Thnx!) and it felt like a little piece of home. He sighed in defeat and relented.

"Alright but if he hurts you! I will break his mind!" Sasuke said darkly. Sarada giggled and flung her arms around her parents.

~~~~~At The Uzumaki Residence~~~~~

Boruto was dancing around his room in glee. When Hinata walked in. He then swept his Mother into a dance. Hinata giggled and pushed him away before asking him what had happened. "I'm dating Sarada Mom!" He said excitedly as he helped his Mother out the groceries away. His Mother squealed and threw her arms around Boruto before they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to look in the direction from which the sound had come and found Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and looked as though he was about to throw a fit. But one look Hinata's way warned him otherwise. He then sighed, walked up to Boruto and put a hand on his shoulder and walked away, leaving a grinning Boruto behind.

~~~~~~10 Years Later~~~~~~

"Did you ever believe this day would come?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they watched their newly wed children sweep across the floor. Practically gleaming with happiness. "No..." Sasuke said as he looked at the glowing face of his Daughter as she looked up at her husband with nothing but love shining in her eyes. "But I'm Glad it did." He finished.


End file.
